


the smiles, the flowers, everything

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [21]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: DEC 15 - Nature, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: Simon and Baz spend a weekend in the woods."So maybe it’s not actually so bad out here.Maybe he should challenge Snow more often."





	the smiles, the flowers, everything

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, i've had alot less free time than anticipated.

Baz really shouldn’t be complaining. This is entirely his fault ( _ As Penelope loves to remind him.)  _ Honestly, he should have known better than to say he didn’t think Snow would survive three days in the woods. 

 

He stands by that statement, but what at what cost to him. Snow heard that insult and the next day Baz caught him on his way out of the house with a tent in a bag. 

 

“Darling,” He’d said. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

 

“To the woods,” Simon said as if it was obvious. 

 

And here they are. Out in nature, so that Simon can prove a point. But really it’s not like he’d even still be alive if Baz weren’t here. He couldn’t figure out how to light a fire, so Baz did it for him. He didn’t bring enough food, so Baz had to find them something. He didn’t even remember a map, so without Baz’s spell they certainly wouldn’t make it back to civilization. 

 

And Baz shouldn’t complain because this is his fault. 

 

Simon is only doing this because Baz doubted him, but still. He didn’t necessarily decide that going to the woods is the best use of his weekend (he has homework.) 

 

Though, technically, speaking he doesn’t mind the way that every time he gets cold Simon comes over and hugs him until he feels ok again. And he really doesn’t mind that Simon only brought one sleeping bag and so they have to sleep as close as possible in one. And he doesn’t even mind the way Snow places flowers in his hair every time he finds one. (He probably looks ridiculous but it’s just them out here.)

 

That’s another thing he doesn’t mind. He likes being alone with Simon. He really likes when he’s the sole focus of Simon’s attention. 

 

So maybe it’s not actually so bad out here. 

 

Maybe he should challenge Snow more often. 


End file.
